The sacroiliac joint is a firm, small joint that lies at the junction of the spine and the pelvis. The joint comprises sacroiliac ligaments for connecting the sacrum with the ilium, where the sacrum comprises five fused vertebrae forming the posterior wall of the pelvis, and the ilium is the broad upper portion of pelvis. The sacroiliac joint does not move much, but it is critical to transferring loads between the upper body and the lower body.
Many golfers suffer from sacroiliac joint pain brought on from swinging a golf club and riding in golf vehicles. A golfer relies on the sacroiliac joint to execute a proper golf swing, where the golf swing comprises transferring forces between the legs, hips and upper body. The sacroiliac joint is a key element in transmitting these forces and the joint becomes inflamed and sore over repeated swings.
A golf vehicle seat typically has a seat bottom and a seat backing where an open span exists between the seat bottom and seat back. The open span leaves the posterior wall region of the sacroiliac joint unsupported and prone to sacroiliac joint aggravation when driving or riding in the golf vehicle, especially across rough terrain.
What is needed is a sacroiliac joint support mechanism for inserting to an open span between a seat bottom and a seat back of a golf vehicle for supporting sacroiliac joints of golfers riding in golf vehicles.